


Working Out A Sweat

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Gym Sex, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shy Girl, Smut, Sort Of, Wall Sex, blowjob, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader finds out exactly why she enjoys training with Jason so much.





	Working Out A Sweat

If you asked any of the other previous Robins what their favorite part of the day was, they’d answer “Patrol” in a heartbeat. 

If you asked Bruce, he’d answer “Justice”, whatever that meant. 

And Alfred, would of course answer “Knowing all of you are back home safe,” the sweet old man. 

But you? You would answer “Training”, yet no one knew why. 

You, of course, knew why, but you were determined to keep it hidden and safe- denying it to everyone, even yourself. Unlike the boys, you were raised differently. The abuse your parents had caused you until Batman sent them to prison and Bruce adopted you made you that way. 

Jason Todd was in charge of your training sessions. Bruce had told him to take over once he realised that you were a perfectly capable Robin, so he wanted to see how far more you would go if you changed teachers, without needing to put more force in his punches. 

But the thing is, Jason never held back during sparring sessions, and would leave you gasping for breath only after 10 minutes with him. He wouldn’t hold back his punches or kicks, and wouldn’t hesitate to grab you and throw you down against the floor. Not to mention, he had peak human abilities, thanks to the Lazarus Pit. 

“He’s brutal,” Dick gasped one time he was around to witness Jason’s training, “I don’t understand how you could say that training with that- that monster- was your favourite part of the day.”

“This monster is teaching that princess how to fare in a fight, wonder dick,” Jason pointed out and helped you back on your feet. 

You hid your blush when he called you “princess”, walking towards a bench to gulp some water down. 

“And, it’s her favourite part of the day because she gets some one on one bonding time with me,” Jason finished with an arrogant smirk before Dick could protest at the name. 

You sputtered on the water you were drinking and started coughing, embarrassed. 

“N-no,” you denied in between coughs, “No way. I like training because training leads to improvement.” 

“Sure, Baby Bird. You don’t have to deny it, you know. After all,” he paused to kneel close to you, making sure you were at the same eye level, “We’re only brother and sister,” he winked and then left to the showers. 

That left you in a blushing mess. You had to get your shit together before Dick became suspicious of your feelings towards Jason. You quickly left to your room and put on a cold shower, calming yourself down. 

You weren’t the sexual type. Not that there was anything wrong with being sexual, you just never tried anything. You touched yourself out of curiosity but never experienced an orgasm before. You’ve never even been kissed! 

And there you were under the freezing water, trying to get the heat from between your legs to go away. You felt that you were constantly tingly down there around Jason, especially during trainings. You didn’t exactly know why. 

The next time you were in the ring together with Jason, you found out. 

You finally figured out why you enjoyed training so much, even though it left you with more bruises and sores than before. 

“Let’s change it up a bit, shall we?” Jason had announced when you stepped onto the fighting mat, his voice deep and rough, yet constantly sounded like he was teasing or making fun of you. Arrogance and confidence leaked into his voice, which made you leak elsewhere. 

“The aim of today is to hit me, but I won’t hit back. To put it simply,” he walked over to you and hovered his lips near your ear, “Come and get me, doll.”

Your breath hitched as you squeezed your thighs together, but you didn’t have time to pay attention to the growing ache between your legs. You took advantage of his closeness and tried to elbow his face. 

He dodged and took a step back, but not too far. He was still close despite the fact that you were going to try your best to hit him. He cocked an eyebrow at you, as if he was entertained by your struggles. The distance he put himself between the two of you was a subtle yet daring way to say “Bet you still can’t hit me no matter how easy I make it for you”. 

If it was anyone else, that kind of arrogance would have made you flare and seeth in anger. But Jason pulled it off, and it only made you lust for him even more. 

Although, you did kinda wanna prove yourself to him. Not for your pride, but to please him- because you knew that he would like it if you managed to get one hit. 

You feigned a movement to the right, but attacked from the left. Your arm was going for his face, but he deflected it by pushing your momentum to one side while he stepped away and behind you, trapping you against a wall with his body. 

Your body was humming. You felt his chest heave from behind you, his warm breath tickling your ear. 

“Nice try. But do try harder, Baby Bird. Daddy’s getting bored,” he whispered and then let you go, stepping away from you once more and waited for your next attack. 

Your stomach tightened when you heard him call himself that. But your focus remained on how to get him. 

Meanwhile, he dropped his defensive stance. He was now resting his weight on one foot, both hands on his hips, amused expression playing on his lips. 

Your left eye twitched. You were starting to get ticked off by his nonchalance. But of course, you wouldn’t say anything. You were a polite girl, who didn’t shoot her mouth every time something annoyed her. The man who provided you with his sperm would tell you that no one would want to marry you if you spoke out of turn. You didn’t want Jason to think of you differently.

After all, all you wanted to do was to please him. 

You attacked him from the front, arms ready to swing, but instead of throwing a punch when you got near, you used your leg to swipe at the leg he had all his weight on, resulting in him landing on his back. 

You straddled him and finally rejoiced as you aimed your fists towards his jaw, but before the punch landed, he had grabbed you by the neck and threw you to the floor with one arm. Your positions were now reversed, except that his hand was still around your neck, squeezing gently. 

And that’s when you felt it. The surge of electricity when he grasped your neck and flung you to the ground. The feeling of complete vulnerability and exposure to him. He was gasping for breath above you, still shocked that you managed to get him. 

All you wanted to do was tell him to choke you harder. 

But no. You were a polite girl. And you didn’t have the confidence to make the first move. Besides, he was your brother. It was wrong on all sorts of levels. Even so, you weren’t the kind of girl who should be enjoying getting manhandled and choked. It was impolite, and unladylike. What would the woman who carried you in her womb say? 

He stared deep into your eyes, almost curiously, before smirking like he had just figured you out. 

You almost whined at the loss when he pulled back. 

“I gotta admit, I let my guard down,” he held a hand to help you up. 

The Woman taught you manners, so you took his hand and allowed him to raise you to your feet. 

You brushed your backside and stood awkwardly, smiling at him. 

“You really almost got me there, Baby Bird,” he grinned at you, “You’ve improved. Good girl.” 

Your heart swelled with joy at the compliment while heat creeped up your neck. 

You wondered if he’d call you a good girl while you sucked his cock. 

Your eyes widened in horror as you realised what you just thought in your head. No. You shouldn’t have. What was wrong with you? 

Jason must have noticed something was wrong, because he frowned in worry and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” you squeaked, “Just not feeling well. Are we done or…?”

“Well, I was thinking of going for round 2, but if you’re not feeling well-”

“Okaythanksseeyoubye,” you hurriedly said and ran to your room and locked the door behind you. 

The cold shower you took didn’t work. 

So when you dried off, you laid naked on your bed, feeling guilty for having inappropriate thoughts about your older brother. Yet, your body was still aching to be touched, and you couldn’t control your needs any longer. 

You spread your legs wide and brought your hand to your cunt. 

You gasped at how wet you were. You shouldn’t be doing this, you shouldn’t be touching yourself like this. Stop it, stop it you dirty whore-

You moaned quietly when you started circling your clit, shutting the voice in your head and giving in to your pleasure. 

You could never orgasm those times before when you touched yourself. You always brought yourself right before the peak, but then when you realised what you were doing, the guilt consumed you and you got turned off and stopped. 

But this time, you thought of something different. You brought your other hand up and wrapped it around your neck, squeezing it hard until you were lightheaded by the lack of air. 

And then you felt something amazing flutter inside your belly, and a heat crashed over you, ending in a delightful high. 

You sighed, a feeling of relief came over you, as opposed to the guilt you always felt. You couldn’t deny it anymore. You liked being groped, and grabbed, and thrown, and pinned down, and choked. 

Early in the morning the next day, you heard a soft knock on your door. 

“Hmmm?” you mumbled sleepily to the door. 

“Hey, are you feeling up for training today?” Jason asked, concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” you called to him, and immediately jumped out of bed to wash up and get ready for training. 

As you walked down to the Batcave, you noticed the absence of everyone that was usually around. 

You found Jason splayed on his back like a starfish on the fighting mat in a muscle tee and gym shorts. You giggled softly to yourself at the sight of this huge man in front of you, whom you had inappropriately intense feelings for. 

“Where is everyone?” you asked.

“Out. Busy. I don’t know, and honestly don’t care,” he replied and walked towards you. 

“I thought you said you were sick?” he asked. 

“I said I wasn’t feeling well,” you clarified, “I’m fine now.”

He took a step closer to you, worry in his eyes. “We don’t have to train today if you’re not up for it, you know.”

“Jason, I’m fine,” I tried to convince him, “I’m not even sore!” 

He closed in on you and smirked, “I could make you sore in more ways than you could imagine.” 

Before you could embarrass yourself by sputtering out incoherent words or accidentally telling him to make sure you couldn’t walk the next day, he turned away and walked towards the ring. 

“Today,” he started, and turned to look at you, and you swore you could have seen his expression change ever so slightly, like a dark glint in his eyes, “we’re going to wrestle.”

You shifted uncomfortably on your feet. How on earth were you supposed to control yourself? 

“You look a little pale, princess. What’s wrong?” he sneered. 

I feigned confidence and rolled my eyes at him, walking into the training ring. 

“Actually, it’s just going to be you trying your best to break out of my grip. Maybe we’d end up wrestling. Who knows? Surprise me,” he chuckled before immediately attacking me from behind. 

You didn’t have time to respond, and he had his arms around you in a tight grip. One arm could hold not only your hips but also both your arms to my sides, and the other arm secured your chest area while his hand held your neck in place so you couldn’t possibly headbutt him. He was impossibly strong, and the size difference certainly didn’t help your case either. 

You tried to shift your momentum to the front and made your body as heavy as possible to counter his balance. His hands around your hips slipped slightly, but you felt the one around your neck squeezed harder, obstructing your breathing. 

And without thinking, based on pure instinct, you let out a soft but obviously vulgar moan. 

You felt Jason’s body stiffen around you. What an idiot! You were a complete idiot, how could you ever recover from this? What are you going to tell him now you stupid fucking worthless-

Your thoughts were cut off because you felt his hands around your neck and your hips tighten even more. 

“Baby,” he growled in your ear, “Did you just fucking moan?”

Was he angry? He sounded angry. 

But you couldn’t help but feel yourself just leak at that tone of voice. You didn’t want to lie. In fact, you couldn’t. You felt like he was suddenly radiating with so much authority that you couldn’t bear to do anything but tell him the truth. 

“Y-yes,” you gasped out an answer. 

He softened his grip around your neck, and the arm around your hips he withdrew to settle on the curve of your waist, respectfully high. 

“Why?” he asked harshly. 

You merely whimpered. 

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, Angel,” he drawled, teeth grazing your ear lobe. 

“B-because,” you stuttered, “Because I got turned on, okay!”

He released you, and you stumbled in front, furiously blushing. You bit your lip and looked at your feet, not wanting to meet his eye. 

“You got turned on?” he asked slowly, “By me choking you?” 

You nodded slowly. 

And then you heard him chuckle, which turned into a loud guffaw. You widened your eyes in horror as the humiliation kicked in even more. Of course he was laughing at you. Why wouldn’t he? 

Jason seemed to have realised what he made you feel and he stopped in his tracks entirely. 

“No, no, no!” he shook his head and came closer to you, resting his hand on your shoulder and trying to look you in the eye, “I wasn’t laughing because you have a choking kink, I was laughing because you’re so damn cute about it!” 

“W-what?” you looked up to his eyes now, which had a certain twinkle in them. 

“It’s okay to like being choked, sweetheart. It’s not uncommon at all. I just found it funny because you were so embarrassed by it!” he smiled, attempting to comfort you. 

“It’s not only that,” you sighed, deciding to come clean, “I get turned on because- because of you. Doing that. To me. But just you.”

You bit your lip, awaiting a reply. You saw Jason’s expression change when he processed what you had just said. 

“You’re saying you get turned on by me?” he whispered.   
“I know it’s wrong! I know, okay!” you tried to convince him exasperatedly, “You’re like my brother and I shouldn’t be thinking of you that way and I’m sorry and I won’t do that again, please don’t tell anyone about this, especially Bruce, I can’t handle it if anyone knew-”

He cut you off when he grabbed you by the neck and led you against a wall. 

“J-Jay?” you questioned. 

He was silent, and looked almost angry. 

You genuinely thought he was going to get mad at you until you felt his chest heaving against yours, his other hand snaking up and down your waist, his warm breath on your lips, and especially his thigh in between your legs. 

“You think I don’t feel the same way?” he said lowly. 

“You think I don’t get turned on when I have your body in my arms struggling to get free?” he licked his lips. 

“You think you don’t make me hard whenever I just see you in your tight fucking gym shorts?” he grinded himself onto your thigh. 

You gasped when you felt his erection, hard and heavy against you. 

“I always thought you were so shy and innocent, you know that? To think that you liked being manhandled and by me on top of that,” he let out a humourless chuckle, “Lucky me.” 

He plastered his lips onto yours, and he kissed you, hot and heavy and desperate. When he parted from your lips and put his forehead against yours, you felt dizzy from being entirely consumed by the searing kiss. 

“Do you want this as bad as I do, baby?” he grinded on you even more, groaning, “Are you as wet as I am hard?” 

“Yes,” you moaned. 

“Are you sure you want this?” you could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“I don’t want to take advantage…” he spun you around so that your front was against the wall and he was grinding his dick on your ass.

“... of a sweet, innocent girl…” he dipped his hand underneath your waistband and rested it on top of your panties.  
“... like you,” he pressed it against your covered clit softly. 

“Jason, please,” you begged him, “I want it.” 

“How do you want it, Angel?” he circled your clit. 

“R-rough,” you answered in a small voice. 

“Hmm,” he hummed like he was considering it, letting go of you, “Get on your knees.”

Your eyes widened at the implication, but you turned around and obeyed. 

Your head was now level with his crotch, and you could see the outline of his hard on in his gym shorts, flattened against one side of his thigh. You licked your lips subconsciously, but looked up to meet him in the eye. 

The front of his hair dropped down to almost cover his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, consuming the cold blue shade that was present before. His lips were slightly parted, and you could see him panting. 

Lust looked good on him. 

“I-I’ve,” you gulped nervously, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby girl,” he smiled softly at you, “Just take it slow.”

You dropped your eyes to his crotch again and pulled down his waistband. 

He was a briefs guy. 

You traced the outline of his impressive cock- ignoring the thoughts of how it was going to fit inside your virgin cunt- with your mouth, wetting the white fabric. 

“No teasing,” he gasped. 

You pulled down his underwear and watch in awe as his dick sprang free. 

You greedily took his shaft in your hand and then licked his already leaking tip, eliciting a soft moan from him. He tasted like sweat and salt, but his smell. His smell was what made you feel your gym shorts getting wet. 

His musk was pure masculinity mingled with a sweet scent of what you presumed was his body wash. You just wanted to bury your face there and inhale him all day.   
You positioned his dick upwards and licked a long line from the base all the way to his head. 

“I said,” he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled it backwards, “No teasing, baby girl. You don’t want to get punished, do you?” 

“No,” you moaned at the alpha tones in his voice. 

“Put my cock in your mouth,” he growled and then let go. 

Obeying him, you opened your mouth and slid your lips over his dick, going down and trying to fit him in until he hit the back of your throat and you gagged, eyes beginning to water. 

“Shh, deep breaths with your nose, it’s okay, go slow,” he comforted you. 

You found it quite endearing that he couldn’t help but be caring to you despite the harsh dominance he kept on displaying.

You slid your mouth back up to his head, and slid it back down, working up a rhythm. You were wet now, impossibly wet. You didn’t know how his dick being in your mouth could turn you on so much, but it did. 

“Good girl, good girl, fuck,” he groaned. 

You glanced up to look at him, and saw him looking down at you, panting harder than before with beads of sweat forming at his forehead. He was frowning, as if deep in thought. 

“Stop,” he rasped. 

You slid out his dick from your mouth with a pop. 

“Come here,” he held your chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought you into another heated kiss. 

“You don’t want your first time to be like this,” he said when your lips parted. 

“I do, Jay, I do,” you whispered at him. 

“You want your first time to be rough and in the Batcave?” he chuckled softly. 

You knew most girls would want their first time to be romantic. It was ladylike, and expected of you to want that. You shouldn’t have kinks, you shouldn’t be doing it outside the privacy of your room. You should want it gentle, you should want it sweet. 

But that wasn’t you. 

You were Batman’s Robin, who fights crime and kicks ass. You were tough, and could handle your own. You weren’t afraid to get rough and dirty. 

In fact, you loved it. 

You loved the obscene, the vulgar, the tabooed. You loved the adrenaline, the pain in your knuckles when you knocked a rapist out cold, the aches that came from the bruises and cuts after a long night’s work. 

And you loved being manhandled by the gorgeous looking man with the amazingly hot body and a hidden sweet, caring personality- whom you called your older step-brother, and whom you loved. 

“I want my first time to be like how I’ve always wanted it to be,” you replied him, and you realised you’ve never been so genuine and honest and open about anything else in your life. 

“I’ve been hiding myself for too long, Jay,” you looked him in the eye, hoping he could see the emotions behind them, “No more. Fuck me hard, and rough. Please?” 

“How could I say no to that,” he growled and then pushed you hard without warning.

You gasped in surprise when your back hit the fighting mat. He climbed on top of you and pinned both your arms above your head. 

“Keep them there, or else,” he smirked and kissed your neck, and down, taking your shirt off in the process. He then went lower and took off your gym shorts, revealing a pair of light pink lacy panties underneath. 

“You’re almost soaked through,” he gasped. The next few things that happened were a blur. He must have taken off your panties, because suddenly you felt the most incredible sensations at your clit. 

Wet, soft, and warm. His tongue was gently licking you like ice cream, slurping your juices. You could hear his muffled moans, and it drove you crazy. Soon, you felt a finger penetrate you. 

You heard a pornographic sound, not realising it came from your own mouth. He reached inside of you and started rubbing a spot, a spot you’ve never touched before. 

You wanted so bad to run your fingers in his soft hair and tug and pull, but you wanted to please him, so all you did was thrash around, forcing your arms to stay where they were. In the high, you didn’t even realised he put in another finger, and another, pumping in and out of you violently as his tongue worked on your sensitive nub. 

“Jay, I’m gonna-” and you immediately regretted saying those words, because everything you felt suddenly disappeared. 

You felt a hand snake around your neck and saw that Jason was back above you, holding you in place. 

“You only cum when I say you cum,” he snarled, “Understand?”

You nodded frantically. 

“Words, baby, use your words. Do you understand?” he repeated himself. 

“Yes,” you whimpered, absolutely shaken with lust at the dominance he exerted. 

“Good girl,” he smirked, “I’m going to fuck you now. You ready?”

“Yes,” you answered quickly, excited to feel him inside of you. 

He kneeled in between your spread legs and aligned his cock to your entrance. He then leaned over you and put his forehead to yours as he shifted his hips forward, penetrating your hole. 

You let out a soft hiss at the sting.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he cooed, “It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

He was caressing your face now with one hand, running his fingers through your hair. 

Once he was fully entered, you’ve never felt so deliciously full. He rocked his hips back to slide his dick out, and then slowly slid it back in. 

He started a slow rhythm, but by now you were already accustomed to his size and the pain was gone, replaced by an intense pleasure. You wanted more. 

“More,” you begged, vague with your wishes. 

Thankfully, Jason understood what your one worded demand meant. 

He grabbed you by the neck again and twisted your head to one side so he could whisper in your ear. 

“You want me to fuck you like how I would fight you, baby?” his hips were slamming against yours faster now, almost violently. The sound of wet slaps echoed in the cave. 

You couldn’t answer because you had your breath knocked out of you, not by the choking, but by the force of how he was pummeling into you, hitting that spot you felt earlier.

“You like me to show you who’s in charge?” he growled. 

You felt like a wound up coil, winding tighter and tighter, just ready to release all that potential energy. 

But you couldn’t. Not yet. Not until he gives you permission. 

“I can feel you, baby,” he moaned, “You want to cum, don’t you?” 

You sobbed a reply. 

He squeezed your neck hard, making you dizzy. You were sure he was going to leave marks. 

“Cum for me, Angel,” he whispered a command and he pounded into you like he was depraved man, searching for something, anything. 

And you felt that coil around you finally release, clenching and unclenching on his dick. Your mouth was wide opened in a silent scream, consumed by the pure, raw ecstasy he gave you. 

It felt like forever, until you finally came down from your high and saw Jason pull out and sputtered cum all over your stomach. 

You saw his face, his eyebrows scrunched up, eyes shut tight, and he was biting his lower lip, stifling groans and moans and whimpers. 

You never want to forget that image. 

He opened his eyes and they rested on your face, an expression of fatigue but satisfaction. He took off his shirt and wiped away at your stomach. 

He tossed the shirt aside and kissed you, this time slow, but just as intense as before. 

“You’re so amazing, you know that?” he said softly. 

“Thank you,” you giggled. 

He kissed the top of your nose and then fell on his back beside you, still panting.   
You cuddled up closer to him, and saw him grin down at you, pulling you in some more. 

But then, a sudden realization hit you. 

“Jason?” you said in horror. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked you, panic in his voice. 

“Aren’t there cameras in the Batcave?” you dared a whisper. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
